monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet 1600 scripts
Part of the assortment of digital material that came with the Sweet 1600 dolls are scripts. Each of the dolls has a different script, and all the scripts describe events more or less related to Draculaura's birthday. It isn't known what the scripts are exactly. They could have been written specifically for the website or be rejected as cartoon content, and with that, it is uncertain whether the scripts are part of the diary continuity or the webisode continuity. The scripts have to be unlocked at the [http://www.monsterhigh.com/sweet1600key Sweet 1600 subsection] of the ''Monster High'' website using codes that come with the dolls. The codes are the dolls' model numbers, namely: * Draculaura - W9189 (All In A Day's Work At The Coffin Bean) * Frankie Stein - W9190 (Get This Party Started...) * Clawdeen Wolf - W9191 (Terrifying Telephone) * Clawd Wolf - W9192 (Maul Crawl) All In A Day's Work At The Coffin Bean Draculaura Sweet 1600 scriptcover.jpg Draculaura Sweet 1600 script1.jpg Draculaura Sweet 1600 script2.jpg Draculaura Sweet 1600 script3.jpg Draculaura Sweet 1600 script4.jpg Draculaura Sweet 1600 script5.jpg Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Frankie have taken up part-time after-school jobs at the Coffin Bean coffee shop at the Maul. It's their first day on the job and both Draculaura and Frankie are stoked, while Clawdeen laments she won't be making any money with all the clothing stores so closeby. Soon, the three have divided the tasks: Clawdeen cleans up, Draculaura handles the customers by taking orders and working the cash register, and Frankie lets out the scientist in her by experimenting her way to the perfect coffee. Some hours in, Lagoona and Cleo drop by while shopping for a dress for Lagoona and a birthday gift for Draculaura. Lagoona orders two of the house specialities and is readily given Frankie's brand new Frankiecinos. While the girls comment on Frankie's charged up behavior as a result of her testing her creations, Cleo praises the Frankiecino's taste. Frankie invites Cleo to apply for a job too so they can work together, to which Clawdeen answers that Cleo probably doesn't know how to work. Cleo retorts that just because she has servants doesn't mean she does not know how to get a job done, using her work on organizing Draculaura's Sweet 1600 as an example. Clawdeen concurs. Once they've finished their Frankiecinos, Cleo and Lagoona wish their friends a good day as they continue their shopping. The girls tell them to come back later to report on their findings, then get back to work. Get This Party Started... Frankie Sweet 1600 scriptcover.jpg Frankie Sweet 1600 script1.jpg Frankie Sweet 1600 script2.jpg Frankie Sweet 1600 script3.jpg Frankie Sweet 1600 script4.jpg Frankie Sweet 1600 script5.jpg Frankie Sweet 1600 script6.jpg The girls gather at Cleo's house in preparation of Draculaura's Sweet 1600 party, bringing with them all they need to leave for the party in style. Clawdeen brags about her outfit for the evening, but before she can retreat to put it on, Frankie asks her to help her with her hairdo. A moment later, Cleo and Ghoulia enter the room. Cleo wears a beautiful golden dress - the same one her sister, Nefera, wore on the runway in Paris and which Cleo has been eyeing since. The girls compliment Cleo, but Clawdeen voices concern over the chance Nefera will catch Cleo wearing her dress. Cleo and Ghoulia retort that Nefera is out of town until midnight, so as long as Cleo's back by then, she'll be fine. Cleo sits down in front of her vanity mirror then, and a loud ripping sound goes through the room. Clawdeen rushes to Cleo's side to find the side-seam by the waist has ripped due to Cleo being a little broader than her sister. Clawdeen orders her friends to give her needle and thread so she can fix the dress. Cleo is relieved only for as long as it takes Clawdeen to notify her another rip will ruin the dress for good, so she can't risk to wear it and damage it again. Cleo is consoled by her friends and accepts she'll have to find another dress to wear, going to look for one with Ghoulia while Clawdeen restores the golden dress. That taken care of, Frankie asks again for help with her hair, which Draculaura offers her if she'll help her with her makeup in return. Cleo and Ghoulia return, this time both in gorgeous dresses. Her repair work done, Clawdeen retreats to get into her outfit finally. When she returns, she's awarded the greatest compliments of the five of them. Cleo asks if she's for hire, to which Clawdeen replies she'll happily make Cleo a dress for free. Terrifying Telephone Clawdeen Sweet 1600 scriptcover.jpg Clawdeen Sweet 1600 script1.jpg Clawdeen Sweet 1600 script2.jpg Clawdeen Sweet 1600 script3.jpg Clawdeen Sweet 1600 script4.jpg Clawdeen Sweet 1600 script5.jpg Clawdeen Sweet 1600 script6.jpg Clawdeen calls Cleo to tell her that Deuce intends to surprise her with a present. Cleo perks right up, asking what kind of present Deuce is planning for. Clawdeen relays how she overheard him ask Clawd where to buy jewelry, and that Clawd advised he should ask Abbey. Cleo is surprised to hear about Abbey's involvement, prompting Clawdeen to call Frankie to get to the bottom of the matter. Frankie is equally surprised that Abbey would know or care about jewelry as a gift for someone the likes of Cleo. Frankie agrees to call Abbey to find out what's what, and to her surprise, when Abbey takes the phone, she asks if it's Deuce calling her. Frankie says it's her and not Deuce, inquiring why she was expecting a call from him. Abbey refuses to answer and hangs up. In response, Frankie calls Draculaura, suspecting Deuce is cheating on Cleo with Abbey and unsure what to do with the suspicion. Draculaura offers to call Clawd and ask him about the matter. When Clawd is asked if Deuce is cheating on Cleo with Abbey, he mirthfully responds the girls have got it all wrong. Instead of real jewelry, Deuce was looking for ice, since he wanted to take Cleo on a romantic ice skating date. Thus, Clawd recommended he'd go talk with Abbey, who at the moment of the phone call is helping Deuce freeze a rink in his backyard. Draculaura is both relieved and embarrassed about the mix-up, admitting they shouldn't have jumped to conclusions based on gossip. Maul Crawl Clawd Sweet 1600 scriptcover.jpg Clawd Sweet 1600 script1.jpg Clawd Sweet 1600 script2.jpg Clawd Sweet 1600 script3.jpg Clawd Sweet 1600 script4.jpg Clawd Sweet 1600 script5.jpg Clawd Sweet 1600 script6.jpg Frankie, Clawdeen, Cleo, and Abbey visit the Maul together in search for proper gifts for Draculaura's Sweet 1600. As the girls discuss what would make good gifts, they spot Clawd standing forlorn in front of a display case of necklaces. Clawdeen explains to the others that Clawd has been searching high and low for the perfect gift and still has nothing, then suggests they go help him find something. Clawd is elated to see the girls and asks them which of the necklaces on display would be the best for Draculaura. Clawdeen answers that, while they are all nice, Draculaura already has lots of necklaces and that perhaps he should look for something else. Distraught, Clawd asks what he should give then, followed by Cleo exclaiming what a great gift a set of earrings she has just found would be. Clawd lightens up, until Cleo makes it clear she intends to give Draculaura the earrings herself. Moreso, Cleo eventually decides she should keep the earrings for herself. Trying to help Clawd, Frankie suggests a beautiful skirt as Draculaura's gift, but Cleo claims the skirt for herself. Clawdeen and Abbey then suggest fur, but again Cleo enthusiastically snatches it before Clawd can decide. Exasperated, Clawd notes he should check out a store that is Cleo-free and prepares to leave. Frankie and Clawdeen wish him luck on his search. :Maul Crawl seems to end here, at page 5. However, there is a page 6 which tells the end of a story that definitely is not Maul Crawl. Presumably at Draculaura's birthday party, Deuce places the plates of food on the table. As most guests take something to eat, Abbey and Frankie are playing with the younger Wolf children at the other end of the yard. Someone starts a water balloon fight, and Frankie gets hit accidentally. Her charge goes haywire and scorches Deuce's tray of meat. Deuce takes it in stride, asking who wanted their meat well done. Category:Doll logs